Insanity 2.0
Insanity 2.0 is the seventh map in the Deathwish storyline by EternalBlaze and Interceptor7. Overview 'Setting' Insanity 2.0 takes place in an abandoned village in Tehran, Iran. While it may look like just an abandoned village, it will reveal itself as a secret Middle Eastern Group 935 base. 'Ending Cutscene' Unlike the other maps in the storyline, Insanity 2.0 has an ending cutscene, as it is an important map and turn in the storyline. It is shown each time after the player dies on solo; after the first time shown, it can be skipped. Map Layout Due to its massive size, the Map Layout has its own place in the article. There are three layers of this map; the village, the underground Group 935 base, and a small outpost in the mountains. Because of the three layers, Insanity 2.0 is the largest Deathwish map to-date. 'Village' The village is the starting area in the map, consisting of four small buildings, one large building, and a desert road. The four small buildings all have a perks and Mystery Box spawn in each, while the large building contains two perks and three mystery box spawns, as it is almost as big as Nacht der Untoten. In the largest building, there will be a vault door that can be opened, which will lead to the underground base. 'Underground Base' The underground base is below the village, as the city itself was one large and hidden Group 935 base. It is notably larger than the village, and is estimated to be almost as large as Ascension, but without the area with the rockets. 'Main rooms' The main rooms are the testing and control areas, where most of the Group 935 activity took place. It is the largest room in the map and has multiple Mystery Box spawns, a few perks, and multiple barriers. It is also the first general area of the base where players enter after going through the vault. The main rooms connect to multiple branches. 'Branch 1 - Animal Pens' The "Animal Pens" is the area where the test subjects would reside, if applicable to them. It is a small room, but consists of one barrier and Mystery Box spawn. 'Branch 2 - Teleporter' The Teleporter room transports players to the small outpost in the near mountains back. 'Branch 3 - Armory' The Armory was where the soldiers kept their weapons. It is the largest room out of all of the others, and has two weapons off the wall and no Mystery Box spawns and one barrier, due to it being an armory. 'Branch 4 - Wonder Room' The Wonder Room consists of the Switcharoo and the Pack-a-Kick Machine. It can only be opened once the power is turned on. 'Branch 5 - Control Center' The Control Center consists of one giant computer with multiple screens. It is where the major easter egg starts. 'Cave System' There is a cave system that runs throughout the underground base, connecting pathways, ending pathways, etc. There are no barriers and zombies cannot break through the walls, so it is a rather easier part to run through, although a player can get stuck inside and trapped with all the zombies. 'Rear Courtyard' The rear courtyard is the last part of the underground base, consisting of two barriers and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. There is also an exit that leads up to the starting area of the map, which can only be opened after the power is turned on. 'Outpost' The outpost is the smallest of the three regions, only having a single building. The building has three floors, all containing barriers, but no Mystery Box spawns or weapons off the wall. The teleporter from the underground base will bring players to the outpost, and vice versa with the teleporter in the outpost. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is found here, but only opens after round 10. Other Features 'New Perks' There are two new perks featured in Insanity 2.0 named Cat Dip and Baby Maker! 'New Weapons' 'Normal Weapons' An old weapon returns exclusively for this map, made by EternalBlaze a long time ago. It is known as the Waist Bomb. It can only be bought off the wall, as it is found in the underground base. 'Wonder Weapons' Two new wonder weapons iare featured in this map known as the Magic-KAAA and the MAGS. 'Musical Easter Eggs' *Your Betrayal *The End *YDG 'Major Easter Egg' 'New Enemies' This map also marks the debut of the Wiki Drones, as well as Suicide Zombies, which are exclusive to this map. Trivia *This map is referenced in Schule der Untoten. Category:Interceptor7 Category:EternalBlaze Category:Deathwish Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps